


Chasing the Clouds Away

by Kamikaz



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Wild Child (2008) Fusion, Clarke breaks all the rules, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, cause it was the only choice, wild child au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaz/pseuds/Kamikaz
Summary: ''...seasonal affected disorder, depression due to lack of sunlight, resulting in acne and weight gain-''Clarke snorted and turned to her friend ''what?''Jossie slumped down against the back of the chair ''I saw it on Dr...'' she trailed off and rolled her eyes in annoyance, gesturing absentmindedly with her hand in the air, ''something-something once, it's true. Pack moisturiser.''---Clarke gets sent away to an all girls boarding school in Polis.Sure, she might act like a snob. But how is she supposed to last a year in the middle of nowhere? Thousands of miles from her boyfriend and her friends who are rocking the good life back in Arkadia?In a desperate attempt to get back home, she breaks all rules possible, but for some reason the headmistress turns a blind eye to most of her rule breaking.So, to receive the ticket out of there for good, Clarke decides to take things to a whole new level.Like sleeping with the headmistress son.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Bellarke January Joy 2021





	Chasing the Clouds Away

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been brewing in the back of my mind for awhile now.  
> I saw this movie for the first time a few months ago with my sister, and obviously my initial thought was ''Huh, this could be Bellarke''. So I wrote it.  
> This is actually the first time I post anything ever of my writing, which in itself is nerve-wracking and terrifying.  
> Usually I don't like share my writing, but I figured- why the hell not? 
> 
> So, Happy Bellarke January Joy!  
> Just seeing all the amazing creations has been amazing. This fandom is truly blessed with talent and hard working creators.

She had a reputation to uphold.

At least that's was Clarke told herself, as she sent her mothers boyfriend's things flying over the edge of their cliffside pool, right down into the trashing turquoise sea. _Or fiancé_ , her brain provided, an uninvited correction to say the least. 

There was nothing _really_ wrong with Marcus Kane. Except for the fact that he could never begin to compare to Jake Griffin. 

Marcus wouldn't be able to fill half of her fathers shoes, never-mind date her mother. But like most things, Abby rarely payed Clarke's opinions any mind. And after a year of back and forth dating, a moving truck filled with Marcus Kane's things stood in the drive way of the Griffin mansion. 

Clarke threw another packed suitcase down the steep cliff, feeling a deep sense of satisfaction in hearing the heavy bag splash into the lapping waves bellow.

Her audience of friends cheered as she turned to them, grinning. ''Feel free to take whatever the hell you want from the truck, either throw it or keep it!'' While the mob of people rushed to get their hands on the best stuff, Clarke sneaked inside to the kitchen. 

She poured herself a glass of freshly pressed orange juice, made by her family chef the very same morning, and watched as her friends eagerly carried arms full of items out to the pool. Hopefully someone would follow her footsteps and throw some things over the edge.

''you really did it this time.''

Clarke to a sip of her drink and turned to Wells who entered the kitchen from the patio. He glanced back at the riot happening by the pool, watching as some teenagers fought over a pair of golf-clubs. Clarke smirked over the brim of her glass.

''I really did, didn't I?'' 

''She will send you away for this.'' 

''Oh _common_ Wells,'' She dramatically rolled her eyes, leaning back against the kitchen island. ''You and I both know they're all empty threats.'' 

Wells shook his head, standing infront off her. ''not this time.'' 

Clarke nudged his shoulder, a wicked grin spreading across her face. ''Common, live a little. Have some _fun_ , you only live _once_ you know?'' 

''and by fun you mean trashing all your stepfather's things?'' 

''He's not my stepfather.'' 

''He will be.'' 

''Not if I put a stop to it.'' She drained the last of her orange juice and put her glass down in the sink. 

''Common, let me show you some real fun.'' She grabbed his hand with a contagious Clarke-Griffin-billiondollar-smile, Wells couldn't help his lip from involuntarily twitching at the sight. She dragged him out to the poolside where a large pile of Kane's things had ended up, mostly boring- old-man-clothes as Josephine would put it. Clarke kicked off her high Prada heels and picked up an armful of clothes. 

''watch this.'' 

''Clarke wait-'' But before Wells could continue, Clarke started to run. Her golden hair danced behind her and cheers and surprised screams followed her over the edge as she jumped. 

Falling, Falling, Falling. 

The wind rushed over her face, coating her in freedom. And the smile on her lips felt permanent as she broke the surface and went under in the cold salt water.

Down, down, down. 

Releasing her grip on the ugly cloths, she kicked her way up. Relishing in the warm air hitting her skin. Her friends had all rushed to crowd the edge, looking down at her with a sort of admiration and respect only a reckless girl could earn. 

Her smile faded however when she noticed a new member of her audience, stoic and stern face. eyes filled with such fury Clarke could detect it miles away. Her mother opened her mouth, Clarke bit her tongue. 

''What do you think you are doing? Get up here immediately!'' 

Clarke treaded water, almost wanting to say no. But like an obedient daughter, to some degree, she swam towards the stairs. 

Her friends were still there, huddled into a group by the nearest exit, ready to run at the slightest sign of trouble. Or right after getting the newest gossip, declaring themselves witnesses at what could potentially be Clarke Griffins biggest scolding yet. 

''this is unacceptable behaviour Clarke. I've been patient with you- no don't even try to interrupt,'' Abby pointed an accusatory finger at her daughter, rounding the pool to stand infront of her. Up close Clarke could see the fire dance in her mother's eyes.

 _She will send you away for this._ Wells warning rang in her ears. 

Clarke glared back. This wasn't fair. She hugged herself to keep warm, water dripping down her body, pooling by her bare feet.

''I've had enough of this, Marcus is a good man and you have no excuse to behave like a rapid animal,'' Her voice was cool to the touch, dangerously low almost on the verge of being completely detached. ''this is the last straw Clarke, I'm sending you to boarding school.'' 

_empty threats._

Clarke rolled her eyes. ''the boarding school threat again?''

''I don't even recognise you anymore,'' Abby crossed her arms, something akin to sorrow washing over her face as if Clarke was something to be pitied. It dragged her up the walls. 

''what?'' Clarke scoffed. ''you think just because you went to boarding school its gonna magically straighten me out?'' 

Abby spun around, lips sealed tight; heels klicking against the stone tiled floor. Her newest exotic printed kimino- 

''Do you even remember dad?'' Clarke shouted at her mother's back, still retreating back into the house. Away, away, away. 

The growing lump in her throat made it hard to breathe, angry tears burning behind her eyes. She was used to playing unaffected, being emotionally cold. Shutting everything out until it becomes too much. It was one of the reasons Clarke had reached her level of popularity, she was never one to back down no-matter the emotional damage she might leave behind. Some called her brutal. Josephine called her awesome. 

''party's over.'' She snarled at the people still standing at the edge of the backyard. They hastily scurried out the gate and Clarke stomped up to her bedroom. Arms crossed tightly around her body. Shivering. Leaving her wet clothes in a pile on her bedroom floor, she dove underneath the warm safety under her duvet. Laying on her side facing the wall, locking herself into her own little corner of the universe. 

Only in the darkness of her own room did she felt her skin break open, stitches tear from a two year unhealed scar. She wanted to cry, but no tears came. A knock on the door made her hold her breath, laying still, pretending to be asleep. She couldn't talk to her mother like this, couldn't handle the pity that would inevitably be in her eyes if she saw her discomposed and-

''Clarke?'' Wells whispered softly into the dark room. He closed the door behind him and sneaked over the hardwood floor. She felt the mattress dip behind her. He waited. Clarke cursed him. 

He knew the silence would kill her, and chase her out of hiding. He only had to make his presence known. And he probably knew she wasn't asleep. 

She turned around and faced him. 

''I think you pushed her too far this time.'' He whispered. She could barely make out his silhouette in the dark.

''I don't wanna go to Polis. It's so far away.'' 

''you'll be okay.''

''you think I could talk myself out of it?'' 

''Not this time.'' 

''I don't wanna leave.'' She didn't know why they were whispering, but talking normally felt too loud. Wells chuckled and reached out his hand to brush away a stray lock of her hair- ''Ouch, Wells!'' He had miscalculated and poked her in the eye. Clarke shoved at his shoulder. 

''Sorry.'' He wasn't. 

''Way to ruin the moment.'' She muttered, pulling the covers more neatly around herself. 

''Oh, so it was a moment?'' Clarke didn't need to see his face to know a smug smirk had taken over his features. She huffed. 

''You're a pain in the ass, you know that?''

''Greatest pain in the ass?'' 

The pillow hit him in the face by its own accord. 

* * *

''In polis, it rains like, two hundred days out of the year. You will definitely get sad.'' Josephine spun circles in Clarke's desk chair, phone close up to her face. Looking at unnecessary, and most likely false, facts about Polis. It had become one of Josephine's favourite pass-times.

Not that that was helping Clarke with any of the packing. 

''little rain has never killed somebody.'' Clarke muttered, folding another sundress. Jossie made a disapproving noise, pointing a finger at Clarke. ''that's false. Many people actually die cause of rain fall. and you might become one of them- not that one, take the other dress.'' 

Clarke rolled her eyes and switched out the dresses. All attempt of escaping had been fruitless, she was going to Polis and that was that. Abby had booked the plane tickets the very same evening, talked to the headmistress and signed the necessary documents. Clarke was not getting out of this one. 

''...seasonal affected disorder, depression due to lack of sunlight, resulting in acne and weight gain-''

Clarke snorted and turned to her friend ''what?'' 

Jossie slumped down against the back of the chair, it looked like she was slowly slipping on the blank surface. ''I saw it on Dr...'' She rolled her eyes in annoyance, gesturing absentmindedly with her hand in the air, ''something-something once, it's true. Pack moisturiser.'' 

Clarke shook her head and went back into folding her clothes. She would at least look good while suffering. Away at broad school. Away from Wells, and Finn and Jossie. Essentially away from everything she has ever known. Without noticing, her teary eyes had resulted in actual tears. 

''Oh Clarke,'' Jossie rose out of the chair an pulled her in for a hug. ''acne isn't permanent.'' 

Clarke chuckled through a fresh wave of tears as she tightly clung to Jossie who patted her awkwardly on the back. 

''I'll miss you. Promise we'll talk everyday?'' 

Jossie snorted, Clarke could practically hear her eyes roll, ''seriously? dude, who loves ya? everything is going to suck without your crazy shit.'' 

''It will be boring without you too.''

''well I do bring a party wherever I go.'' Jossie let go of the embrace and threw a smirk over her shoulder before returning to her chair. This time turning towards Clarke's new laptop on the desk. ''Let's check out their website- what was the school called again?''

''Mount weather school- something-something Polis.'' Clarke whipped away her tears with the sleeves of her sweatshirt. 

''Oh my god.'' 

''what?''

''Look!'' Clarke moved to stand beside her as Jossie scrolled down Mount Weathers website. An ugly brick building, neither pink or orange but somehow both at the same time. It looked... old. Hideous even, definitely in need of a renovation. 

''...for girls aged eleven to seventeen... it's an _all_ girls school.'' Jossie looked horrified at the description, shaking her head. ''Glad it's you and not me. do you think they have internet?'' 

'' _Please_ tell me it's not on the countryside.'' Clarke whined. 

''Clarke, it's all brick, it's definitely on the countryside- besides! Polis is in the middle of nowhere to begin with.'' 

Clarke threw herself on to her bed, letting out a frustrated groan into her pillow. Silence followed until something hard hit her on the back of her head. 

''Ouch! Jossie what the hell?'' She rubbed the sore spot on her scalp, grabbing the evil weapon that had been thrown at her from the floor. A jar of face clearing moisturiser. 

''thank me later, now,'' Jossie clapped her hands, almost giddily. ''Let's look at your new shoes.'' 

* * *

Clarke had barely been given any time to say goodbye to Finn.

It had been brief. She hadn't even gotten a proper kiss before her mother had dragged her towards the car, complaining that they would be late to the airport. 

Clarke had rolled her eyes, she must still be mad about the move in truck and Marcus things. But there was no real reason in punishing Finn. Though when Clarke came to think about it, Abby had never really warmed up to him, which was quite hypocritical of her. 

The drive from the airport to Polis seemed incredibly slow. Dread filled her stomach when she realised all she could see was trees through the car window. 

Trees, trees, greenfield, trees, trees, trees. 

She prayed for internet connection. 

After several hours a building started to peek out through the woodlands. The very same ugly pinkish-orange one she and Jossie had seen pictures of only couple days before. As the car came into a stop, Clarke lowered her shades. balancing them on the tip of her nose as she took in the surroundings. A middle aged woman stood by the entrance gate, hands in the pockets of her grey jeans. Clarke pressed her lips into a thin line as her mother exited the car and shook hands with the mystery woman. They both seemed far too happy at the expense of Clarke's pain. 

From her car seat, Clarke could make out the school yard through the iron fence where crowds of students of all ages seemed to roam. _From eleven too seventeen._ Jossie's voice echoed in her head. Clarke's chest stung, she missed her already. 

A knock on the car window snapped her back into the present. It was the middle aged woman. Clarke rolled down the window. 

''Hello, Clarke. Welcome to Mount Weather. I'm Mrs Blake, your headmistress.'' Clarke felt bad for the woman, truly. She didn't want to be here, stepping on Mrs Blake's toes cause of her mothers desire to send her away. 

''Look, I understand-''

''Lesson number one Clarke,'' Mrs Blake pointed a finger at her, happy smile gone, stern expression that was scarily alike her mothers. ''I don't negotiate. Now get out of the car.''

Taken aback by her harsh attitude, Clarke threw a look at her mother standing a couple feet away. Is this allowed? This could potentially be kidnaping. Right? Urgh, Jossie would know. Abby seemed to repress a smile as Clarke got out of the car, slamming the door after her. 

''Good, now come along.'' Mrs Blake started walking towards the main entrance, but before Clarke could reluctantly follow, her mother grabbed her wrist. 

''I'll call you tomorrow morning, as soon as I'm back in Arkadia.'' Her face seemed softer, less strained and Clarke couldn't figure out why. 

''I hope your flight gets seriously delayed, and all your bags end up in Sweden.'' 

Abby chuckled and placed a hand on her daughters cheek, stroking her cheekbone with her thumb. Clarke thought she might imagine the tears in her mothers eyes. ''I'll come back for you at the end of the semester, okay?'' 

''Mom I don't want to be here.'' She whispered harshly. Tears of frustration started to burn her eyes. And for the first time, a look of sympathy flickered over Abby's face. 

''this will be good for you, sweetheart. And you might just love it.''

Clarke scoffed and looked down at the gravelled road, her high heels already covered in a thin layer of dust. ''don't think so.'' She muttered. 

''Just give it a chance,'' Her mother planted a kiss on Clarke's forehead and ducked inside the car, closing the door. Clarke was just about to move away towards Mrs Blake who stood patiently waiting by the entrance when her mother's voice stoped her again. She had rolled down the car window and fixed an all too familiar gaze on her daughter. Clarke's skin crawled. 

''and Clarke? Behave.'' 

Clarke watched as her mother rolled up the window and drove away on the crooked excuse of a road. 

Away, away, and away. 

Leaving Clarke in the middle of nowhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Jroth can wither in hell.


End file.
